1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanical sweeper having a roller brush which throws rubbish forward in the direction of travel into a collecting hopper which is connected via a filter to a suction fan. Such sweepers may be driven or have control arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In suction-assisted mechanical sweepers as mentioned above which have rubbish collecting hoppers mounted at the front, it is known to lift the rubbish hopper up slightly out of the sweeper once it is full, whereupon the hopper, which is mounted in a fork, immediately tips on pins on the arms of the fork so that its contents are emptied onto the ground, from where they have to be removed by other means.
The object of the invention is to make it possible, in mechanical sweepers of this kind, rubbish hoppers having a brush adapted for throwing rubbish forwardly in the direction of travel into a collecting rubbish hopper and adapted for the rubbish hopper to be lifted out of the sweeper to any desired height, and to be emptied into a rubbish skip or some other receptacle, only when it has reached the required height.